


The word of the day is...

by zmoc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmoc/pseuds/zmoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oliver begs</p>
            </blockquote>





	The word of the day is...

“Fuck."

 

Oliver clenched his jaw — he wasn’t going to last.  He threw his head back with a groan, eyes squeezed shut.  He heard Sara laugh.  She was evil.  _They_ were evil.

 

“What’s wrong, Ollie?” He jerked as he felt her tongue on his sack, wickedly laving him as he bit back a groan.  It escaped a moment later, followed by a string of expletives as Sara gently sucked one, then both of his balls into her hot little mouth before pulling away.

 

“ _Fuck._ ”

 

He opened his eyes, enjoying the view before him, Felicity bouncing on his shaft, her glorious ass raising and lowering, offering him glimpses of the promised land.  As if she felt his gaze on her, she twisted her head, her still tight ponytail cascading over her shoulder.

 

“Getting close?” her smirk belied her false concern as she twisted her hips slightly, sinking back onto his cock with agonizing languor.  “I’ll just slow down then.” And she did, clenching him as she rose torturously slowly, taking her time so he felt every inch of himself when she lowered back down.  _Up, down, twist, up, down, twist, lick_ \- they were driving him mad but he was happy to go.  

 

Sara grabbed her face and kissed her, their tongues tangling as she gently brushed the back of her hand against her hard nipples.  It was one of the things Felicity surprised her with, this confident persona.  So different from Nyssa, who had been so dominant and confident in the outside world, but so shy and almost virginal when they were together.  No, Felicity’s social awkwardness disappeared in the bedroom, kitchen, rooftop…

 

Sara grunted as Oliver thrust two long fingers into her, his thumb dancing on her clit.  It was her turn to fling her head back, his name on her lips.

 

“Please Ollie, please,” wanting to hate herself for begging but not able to care.  He held her at the cusp of her release, avoiding her attempt to grind back on his hand.  He knew her too well.

 

“Come here,” he muttered, his voice strained as Felicity reached down to fondle his balls.  Sara scrambled over, high up on her knees as she straddled his face, his fingers never leaving her as his tongue lapped at her.  She whimpered as he took his time, knowing he was going to torment her as they were him.  She’d come once already that afternoon, Felicity’s talented fingers showing how the ability to type 196 words per minute carried through to their extracurricular activities.  She was so incredibly sensitive.  

 

He chuckled against her, then attacked her with his tongue, sucking on her clit as he crooked his fingers inside of her.

 

She came with a shout, collapsing to their side in an incoherent heap.

 

“Mother fuck of fucking _fuck_.”  She smiled as she felt Felicity caress her side, gently bringing her down even as she continued to torment Oliver.  She looked up, noting how the other blond seemed to shimmer, the sheen of sweat reflecting the light from the windows back at her.  She laughed to herself - Oliver literally made her see stars.

 

Felicity had surprised them both, this arrangement had surprised all of them.  Not just her expertise in the bedroom, but the casual nature that she wholeheartedly embraced.  So intense in every other relationship they had, in charge of Ollie’s life at work and both of their “other” jobs.  She sacrificed countless hours managing their lives, literally.  So when she and Ollie fell into their old patterns, and Barry woke up and she started splitting her time between Central City and Team Arrow, and then Barry _really_ woke up and she starting splitting her time with Team Flash… Sara had resigned herself to the fact that Felicity Smoak would always be a distant crush, nothing more.  

 

She watched her ride Oliver with a secret smile, still wearing her glasses and bright blue stilettos, so very naked everywhere else.  She smirked as she saw him grimace, Felicity swatting his hand away when he tried to reach around and rub her where they joined.

 

“Getting impatient, Mr. Queen?” she arched a brow at him and stopped her movements, but Sara saw the strain on his face and knew she was still milking him inside.

 

Felicity had surprised herself with this arrangement also, not the casual sex on the side, nor the mixed partners, just who the partners were.  When she thought about it logically though, it made sense.  Oliver and Sara were ridiculously attractive, and they both promised the stamina to keep up with her.  

 

Until Barry, she thought she knew her limits, but the first time he pistoned into her as the Flash it took her hours to come down.  He’d always been a generous and sweet lover, she’d almost felt like she was corrupting him, but then he turned his _tongue_ on her.  She shuddered at the memory, another gush of wetness lubricating her as she took up her movements again and she sunk her short purple nails into Oliver’s corded thighs.  

 

“Fuck, Felicity,” she sped up a little, knowing he was close to breaking his legendary control.  His hands raised, grasping at air for a moment before settling on her, one drawing designs on her back while the other held her breast, teasing her nipple.  

 

When Sara crawled between their legs, licking at her cleft as she cupped his balls, her hair soft against his leg, Oliver lost it. 

 

“Please, please Felicity, _please_ , fuck please,” begging, not even knowing what he was begging for but begging.  Sara met her eyes for a moment, sucking her clit gently between her lips, somehow keeping the rhythm as Felicity bucked faster and harder and faster, her head thrown back and Oliver grasping her ponytail, her mouth open and gasping and screaming and swearing, her legs fluttering as she came so _hard_ , still impaled on Oliver, clutching at Sara.

 

With a final lick, Sara pulled back, her lips twisted in a smug grin.  Felicity ran her fingers through her hair as she turned, grinding back on Oliver as he grabbed her hips, holding her tightly down on him as he groaned his release.

 

“ _Fuck_.”


End file.
